


Bombpops

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He couldn't really explain it.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 25
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Bombpops

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, "236 words, as decreed by the dice gods"

Jack had nothing against summer. It just... wasn't his time of year. June wasn't his time of year, at least in Burgess. But Jamie had called for him on the winds, asking him to consider an off-season visit. He'd won an award for his creative writing, one that in another year would let him to go college for free. And while more time stuck in school didn't sound appealing to Jack, Jamie obviously disagreed and... Well, there Jack was, thankful that the school auditorium had been air-conditioned. 

But Jamie's house didn't have air-conditioning, just screen-doors and a faint breeze and Jamie digging around in the freezer. 

"This might help?" Jamie said as he pulled out a pair of wrapped tri-color popsicles. "Though... I can't blame you if you want to go." 

Jack laughed as he took the popsicle. "Soon, don't worry. Just wanted to hang out a little bit longer." 

He couldn't really explain it. Also, the popsicle both felt and tasted like heaven and also corn syrup. Jack leaned back and watched as Jamie sat with his own popsicle. Jamie had gotten older, but he hadn't lost his sense of wonder. 

However, there was something about the way he slipped the popsicle into his mouth and then met Jack's gaze... Something that echoed why Jack was lingering... 

Something that might have to wait til winter, unfortunately... Or at least the first cool days of fall.


End file.
